A Period Of Time In The Life Of Jack Sisco
by CerberusOfThe5
Summary: Go easy on me! Basically what the title says it is. Discontinued!
1. Monday

A Period Of Time In The Life Of Jack Sisco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Chapter 1: Monday  
  
"Hiya boys." Chris greeted as she walked into the conference room. "Hey" I replied without taking my eyes off the TV. Copper, my 4-month-old black lab (don't ask why his name is Copper then) snorted in my lap. He opened one eye, wagging his tail once he saw Chris. "Hey cutie." She said lovingly, patting his head. He yipped and happily leapt into her arms. " What are ya watching?" she asked. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked mockingly, I was angry that Copper chose Chris over me. As I expected, she smacked me in the back of the head. "Don't mock me, Jack Sisco." She yelled. "Ouch!! That really hurt, Chris." I whined. "Now, why I was here." She ripped the remote out of my hand, ignoring my protest, and changed it to the Weather Channel. "Look how much snow we've gotten!" Our area of Zi appeared on the screen. Next to it was "13 inches of snow". "You mean.." I started "Yep" she said confidently as she shoved a black snow shovel in my face. After 2 hours of shoveling the roof of the base (so it won't collapse under the weight of the snow) and the surrounding area, Kelly came to join the "jolly" situation. "She got you too?" I asked her once she was in hearing range. She just nodded and set to work. Finally, after an additional 3 hours, we were done and turned to admire our work. Unfortunately, it was snowing the whole time we were shoveling and everything we shoveled was now covered with 6 inches of snow. "Oh guys," Chris called from her recliner in the living room, "we're supposed to get 30 inches, so keep shoveling." Kelly and I took action. Soon Chris was out shoveling while Kelly fixed the heater and I walked my 8- month-old German shepherds, Dennis and Derringer, and Copper. I was freezing and miserable as I waited for Derringer to crap. "I hate Mondays," I said under my breath. I decided to take my anger out on the day instead of Chris. " I HATE MONDAYS!!!" 


	2. Tuesday

Chapter 2: Tuesday  
  
My alarm woke me up. The thing was so loud it woke up everyone in the base. Now the volume of the alarm is unfortunate for me because it is right next to my bed. Anyway, I reached over and turned it off without hesitation and went right back to sleep. That didn't last too long however. It never does. Like 3 seconds later a frying pan came down on the back of my head (owie x_x) causing me to fall out of bed and onto Derringer (woof! x_x).  
  
We both looked up to see Chris standing there, the weapon in question in her hand. "Today's not the day to be sleeping in Jack. Remember?" "Not after you hit with that frying pan, no." I said lazily. I'm not one of those get-up-and-be-active types of people. " Why wouldn't you? You've been waiting all week for this?" I gave her a look that clearly told her she was a dumbass. "Do I need to repeat myself?" "We fight the Blitz team today at four." Oh yeah! How could I forget? "Kay." I said with a shrug. "Oh and Jack." "Hmmmmm?" I looked up at her just to have my face meet the back of that damn frying pan. "That's for thinking I'm a dumbass." She said as she walked out of the room, a dented frying pan in her left hand.  
  
Four rolled around quickly after that. We all sat patiently waiting for the judge. And we waited. And waited.  
  
4:09- I scratched my head.  
  
4:12-my Lightning Sykes scratched his head.  
  
4:13- the entire Blitz Team scratched their heads.  
  
4:15- our Zoids sat down.  
  
4:16- Chris yawned.  
  
4:17- Brad yawned. 4:18- Kelly yawned.  
  
4:19- we all yawned at the same time.  
  
4:20- we all laughed.  
  
4:22- Bit farted.  
  
4:23- the smell got inside the Zoids.  
  
4:24- all Zoids from the Blitz Team except Liger 0, moved several yards from the said Zoid.  
  
4:26- I spotted a scorpion.  
  
4:27- I watched the scorpion.  
  
4:29-Kelly and Chris spotted the scorpion.  
  
4:30-we all watched the scorpion.  
  
4:37- Brad sneezed.  
  
4:43- Bit farted again.  
  
4:44- all the Zoids moved several more yards away from the Liger.  
  
4:45- Leena opened the cockpit and stood up.  
  
4:46-Leena sat back down, forgetting why she stood up.  
  
4:48- we turned back to the scorpion.  
  
4:49- we watched the scorpion again.  
  
4:58- the scorpion died.  
  
4:59- we all moaned at the loss.  
  
5:00- my watch beeped.  
  
5:01- we all fell asleep.  
  
9:46- we all woke up.  
  
9:47- we said our good byes and left.  
  
After we got back to the base, I turned to Kelly to finish the day properly, "Well, that was fun." She, being a better sport than her sister, laughed at my remark.  
  
Well? Good? Bad? It sucked, didn't it? I liked it. PLEASE Review! I'm begging you, look at me beg. *barks and pants like a dog, hands out in front* Ok that's enough of that. 


End file.
